Could I Be In Love?
by Fnafqueenforever234
Summary: A year of her break up with Lance, Ash has been living her dream as the rockstar she always dreamed of. But when Moon asks her to come back and preform. Ash agrees and when she sees her old friends, one certain sparks her heart. Johnny's life has been getting better. His dad is finishing his sentence and is a famous pianists. Asked to return to the theater a girl catches his eye!
1. chapter 1

**_I don't own tthe movie Sing or any of it's characters! The story is told in Ash's Point of View._** Ash's P.O.V

Life is great! After the reconstruction of the Moon Theater, my life been great! I moved out of the crummy apartment and into a nice little home. I haven't seen my cheating ex boyfriend Lance in a year! I have ten Number One hits and many albums. I'm living my dream and nothing in my life could go wrong! I hear a knock on my door. "Coming!" I shout. I rush to the door and smile. I open the door and see my best friend Meena. "Hi Ash!" She says. "Hi Meena! Come in!" I say. She smiles and she walks in.

I close the door and we walk into the kitchen. "How's Damian?" I ask. Meena sighs at the name of her boyfriend. "He's so amazing! How about you Ash?" Meena asks. "Still single!" I smirk. Then my phone rings. I look and my eyes grow large at the caller ID. I thought I'd never see the name ever again. "Who is it?" Meena asks. "Its Moon." I say. "Answer it!" Meena says. I hit the answer button and bring my phone up to my ear. "Hello?". "Ash? This is Ash right?" Moons voice says. I smile. "Yep. What's up?" I ask. "How would you like to preform in the theater again?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "A show! I'm putting on a play and calling everyone!" He says excitedly. "Everyone like Rosita and Gunter?" I ask "Rosita, Gunter, Johnny everyone! But I need my rockstar!" He says. I smile. I do miss everyone...and it would be nice to see the koala in a blue suit and red bowtie. "I'm in." say. "Great! Be here in twenty?" He asks. "Sounds good. I'll tell Meena too." I say. "Thank you Ash! Bye" He says as he hangs up. I look at Meena and smile. "We're going to the Moon Theater." I say. I grab my guitar and we head out.

We walk to the Moon Theater which is ten minutes from my place. We walk through the front doors and into the lobby. "Ash?" I hear. I look and see Rosita. "Hi Rosita." I say. She runs up to me and I smile. We carefully hug on another due to my quills. We pull back and Rosita smiles. "Its so good to see you!" She says. I smile. "Yeah...its good to see you too!" I say. "Hey Meena." Rosita says. "Hi Rosita." Meena says. "ROSITA! ASH! MEENA!" We hear. We look and see Gunter . "Hey Gunter." We say. He comes running up to us.

"Its so good to see you three!" He says. He hugs Rosita and gives me and Meena high fives. "Well well. If it isn't all the no talented animals." We hear. I look down and groan. **Mike. Of course!** "What are you doing here?" Meena asks. "Moon called me." He says. "Well, its nice to see you Mike." Rosita says. "Welcome!" We hear. We turn and see Buster Moon himself. "Welcome back everyone! I see everyone is here!" He says. I open my mouth. "Ello. Sorry I'm late." We hear. We turn around and my heart flutters.

"Ello Rosita." Johnny says with a smile. Johnny has grown in a year. His shoulder's are more broad and his voice just a tish deeper. "Hi Johnny." She says. "Gunter, Mike, Meena nice to see you.". He smiles at them. I smooth my skirt and look up. Johnny looks at me and his eyes grow a little. He smiles. "Ello Ash." He says. "H-Hi Johnny. It's great to see you." I say. "It's great to see you too Ash." Johnny says as he smiles brightly that I see his canines. I feel a shiver go up my spine. "Alright! Now everyone is here!" Moon says. We walk to the stage and I can't help but smile.

"So, Mr. Moon what's the play?" Rosita asks. "Drum roll please!" He says. Gunter pats his leg. "Moon Over Mississippi!" He says. "Isn't that a romance?" Rosita asks. "Yes it is. Its also about the Cilvil War." Moon explains. I groan. "Let's see here...Johnny!" Moon says. "Yes?" Johnny replys. "You will play our main male role lead Bailey Johnstan. He's a Union soldier who falls in love with a Confederate soldier's daughter." He says. "Let's see here...Ash!" He points. "Yeah?" I ask. "You'll be the main female role Maybelle. The Confederate soldiers daughter." Moon says. "Wait a minute! Who are the characters that fall in love?" I ask.

"You and Johnny do." Buster says. "WHAT?!" I shout as I flush bright red. I look at Johnny and I swear I saw him blushing. "Rosita you'll be the mother of Maybelle. Mike! Your Colenel Scrimshaw. Union General. Meena...uh could you help backstage? And Gunter...you'll be Ash's father!" Moon says. He hands us papers and we all head to practice rooms. "Moon wait!" I say. "What?" He asks. "Why me?" I ask. "Well, I think it would be neat! A rock star having a soft romantic side. Two, Rosita is a mother and Meena has a boyfriend. Can't have them kissing Johnny." He says. "K-Kissing Johnny?!" I sputter out. "Yes towards the end." He says. "Now here are your lines and songs. Now head with Johnny. Your lines go together." Buster says as he disappears to his office. I sigh and walk. I walk around and then I hear it. Its a soft yet soulful voice. I walk to the sound and smile. It's Johnny playing the piano.

 **Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. Besides, Johnny is kinda cute** ** _...WAIT! Did I just call Johnny CUTE! No! No, No, No! I can't fall in love again! I can't go through what i had wiyh Lance again! No! Just play it cool and ignore every tiny cute thing he does. Gahh! Alright play it cool!_**

I walk through the door. I shut the door and groan. "Hey Ash...listen. I get your upset and stuff but how about we just skip the kissing scene ok?" Johnny says. I smile. **That's Johnny. Always putting everyone elses needs before his. Its so...sweet and generous of him.** "Sounds good." I say. Johnny grabs his paper. "Let's see...uh oh!" He clears his throat. Then he starts to sing.

 ** _How, then, could a maiden so fair, be ashamed of a man like me..._**

 ** _That she would insist such a secretive kiss only happen..._**

 ** _Beneath the magnolia tree..._**

I look down at my script. "Oh! Um...How could I kiss him? My father shall be mad!" I say. We go over our lines and skip the kissing scene. We hear a knock and look up. Its Moon. He's pointing to an imaginary watch on his wrist. "Time to call it a day." I say as I puy my papers in my case. "Yeah...Well Ash it was really great seeing you. We'll work on the _scene_ when your comfortable." Johnny says. I look at him and he smiles. I slowly smile myself. "Thanks..." I say. Johnny steps out. "Johnny!" I say. He stops and looks back at me. "It was...great seeing you too." I say. "See you tomorrow Ash." He says.

I smile and grab my guitar case. I walk back to my house. I practice my lines and crawl into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own anything besides the polt! I wish I did own everything. Ash's P.O.V_**

I wake up and check my alarm. 9:15 it blinks. I groan and hop out of bed. I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I put my make up on and get dressed. I grab my guitar and walk outside. I walk to the theater and walk inside the lobby. I see Rosita and Gunter talking. I see Mike kissing Nancy his girlfriend goodbye. Eddie and Meena are talking. Then I see Johnny. He's in the corner. He looks up and see me. He smiles and waves. I smile and wave back. He walks out of the corner and walks up to me. "Hey Ash." He says. "Hey Johnny." I say a little shyly.

"Alright!" We hear. We look and see Moon smiling. "We are working on duets today! Rosita and Gunter! You two will work together. Meena and Mike! And...Johnny with Ash of course!" Moon says. My heart flutters when Moon says mine and Johnny's name. **_Great! Your going to embarrass yourself in front of Johnny and he's going to look at you weird! Just stay cool! Ignore everything single thing he does. Especially eye contact! Avoid those chestnut...warm beautiful brown orbs of eyes._** "Ready Ash?" Johnny asks. "Born ready." I say with a smirk. We walk to practice rooms and I open my guitar case. I grab my papers and close my case.

"Aight! Lets practice your lines." Johnny says. I look down at my papers and snort. "There's no way I'm singing this." I say. "Aw come on Ash. Do it for...for fun." Johnny says. I sigh and clear my thoart.

 ** _Springtime in the south is like a song in my heart...The heat makes it beat...But the music is sweet! And a love story's shapin' up to start..._**

I look up at Johnny and he nods. "That was...kinda cheesy." He says. "I know. How about you?" I ask. "Hmm lets see. Oh! They told me the south would be full of past, but I didn't know it would become my future!" He says. I start to giggle and Johnny snorts. We look at one another and burst out laughing. "That-that was awful!" I say as I wipe a tear from my eye. Johnny nods. Moon taps on the glass. We look up and he points to the stage.

I look at Johnny. He shrugs and we walk out of the room. We walk to the stage and wait. "Everyone! Could I have your attention please?" Buster asks. "Whats going on?" I ask. "Ash, Johnny, meet Fernando and Gia." Moon says. We look and I gasp. A beautiful black leopard and a lion appear. I look at Johnny and see his gaze is at the leopard. My heart twinges in pain. The two walk on stage and smile. "Hi. I'm Gia." The leopard says as she holds out her paw. I grab and shake it. "Ash." I say. "Fernando." The lion says as he holds his massive paw out to Johnny.

He grabs his paw and shake it. "Johnny." He says. I look at Johnny who shakes Gia's paw. "We're your understudies!" Gia says. "Understudies?" I say. "Just in case one of you decide to drop or get sick on opening night." Fernando says. I look at Moon. He shrugs. "Alright! Johnny! I want you to work with Gia and Ash I want you to work with Fernando." Moon says. I look at Gia who looks a little too over excited. I sigh and walk with Fernando. I grab my papers and a copy of Johnny's.

We walk into the practice room and I look at Johnny. He smiles at Gia and Gia bats her eyelashes at him. I can't help but feel jealous. "Alright Fernando. Let's practice." I say. He nods and clears his thoart. "Maybelle. Oh my darling Maybelle. I love you so." He says. I clear my throat. "Oh Mr. Johnston! Is it so?" I say. "Yes my darling. I love you so much. Run away with me!" Fernando says. "I love you too but I can't run away! I can't leave my father!" I say. "Then we shall wed! At the old church at midnight!" Fernando says.

"That is a wonderful plan. I'll see you than! But for now, it is goodnight." I say. "Goodnight my love. And to keep my promise, I shall kiss you goodnight." Fernando says. I look up at him and he looks at me. He smiles and bends down. I look at him. But I see something or someone out of the corner of my eye. It's Johnny. He has an angry look. I hold up a paw to Fernando's lips. "I can't. I'm sorry." I say. He sighs and stands up. "Let's just say that we did but didn't." I say. He nods and we continue. I look out the corner of my eye to see Johnny doing the same to Gia.

We practice till Moon calls it a night. I close my guitar case and sigh. "Hey." I hear. I look up and see Johnny. "Hi." I say as i stand up. "So uh...how was your kiss with Fernando?" Johnny asks. "I actually didn't kiss him. How about you?" I ask. He shrugs. "Gia isn't the girl I would want to kiss." He says with a smile. I smile. "Well see you tomorrow Johnny." I say as I turn my back. I pick up the rest of my papers. I feel something warm on my cheek. "Good night Ash." Johnny whispers. I flush and see Johnny walking away. I feel my cheek and smile.

I walk out and walk out with Meena. "You seem happy." Meena says. "Yeah...I am actually." I say. "What happened?!" Meena asks. "I got a kiss." I say. "By whom?!" She asks. "That's a secret." I say. "Was it Fernando?" She asks. "Nope." I say. Mrena gasps. "No way!" She says. "What?!" I ask. "It was Johnny! Wasn't it?!" She giggles. "Maybe." I say. "Ash do you like Johnny?" Meena asks. I blush. "Oh My Gosh! **_ASH! YOU LOVE JOHNNY!"_** Meena trumpets. "SHH! Menna! Keep it down!" I hiss.

"Sorry Ash! I'm just so excited!" Meena says. I smile. "I'm heading home. Night Meena." I say. "Night Ash!" Meena says. I walk home and make something to eat. I watcj some TV and then head to bed. I smile as I remember how soft and gentle Johnny's lips were on my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own anything besides the polt! I wish I did own everything. Ash's P.O.V_**

I wake up and do my daily routine. I walk to the Moon theayer and head to the stage.

"Alright everyone!" Buster says. We look up at him. "We are practicing the famous kissing scene shared between Maybelle and Bailey! Now places everyone! We're also off book!" He says. I look at Johnny with wide eyes as he gets up and heads to the stage. **_Kissing Johnny?! Oh shit! I'm so nervous! What if I take his first kiss away from him?! W-what if he hates me?! What if-_** "Ash!" I hear. I grab my script and look over my lines. I run up to stage and hide behind the curtains. "Alright Johnny! You will talk to the audience explaining how madly in love you fell for Maybelle, who which in this case is Ash." Buster says. Johnny nods. "Alright! And... **_action_**!" Buster points.

"Oh! How I have found her!" Johnny starts. My mind starts to race as my heart pounds a million beats per hour. "And the lights!" Buster says. The lights land on Johnny. "And Ash now enters.". I walk out on stage and walk up to Johnny. "Mr. Johnston!" I gasp. "Miss Maybelle! I thought surely you'd gone to bed!" Johnny says. I turn away from him. "I shouldn't be here! If daddy finds us he'll-" I start as I turn. "Nonsense!" Johnny interrupts. He kneels down and smiles.

 ** _Lady fair, don't be scarred. Come and sit next to me..._**

 ** _We'll be quiet you'll see._**

 ** _I won't run, please don't hide._**

 ** _You'll be safe by my side, in the shade..._**

 ** _Of this old magnolia tree..._**

I grab his hands and he smiles calmly.

 ** _I'd no plans for a man from a northerly land, till I first saw your face._**

 ** _But I knew, yes I knew, though my daddy hated you, we'd meet again..._**

We move closer to each other faces.

 ** _In a special place_**...

I slowly start to panic and back away. "I-I can't!" I say. "Cut!" Buster says. I look at Johnny and run to my practice room. I slowly breathe in and out. **_That was close! Too close!_** Then I hear a knock. I look up and see Johnny. "Ash...are you ok?" He asks. "Yes. I uh...I just got nervous. That's all." I say. He walks in and kneels down. "If you need to talk...I'm here for you Ash. I do care about you." He says as he gently places his hand on my shoulder. I look up at his eyes and they're so full of warmth and kindness. I smile at him. "Yeah...I know." I say. He smiles.

"Ok! Let's try this again!" I say with a firm nod. Johnny smiles. "That's the spirit!" He says. We walk out on stage. "Moon! I want to try again!" I shout. Moon smiles. "That's my rock star. Alright! And...action!" He smiles. I turn and face Johnny.

 ** _I'd no plans for a man from a northerly land, till I first saw your face._**

 ** _But I knew, yes I knew, though my daddy hated you, we'd meet again..._**

We move closer to each other faces.

 ** _In a special place..._**

I kiss Johnny on the cheek. As I place my lips to his cheek I feel him grow warm. "Cut! Perfect!" Moon says. I look at Johnny and he rubs his hand on the back of his neck. "Now Ash! You do realize you will have to kiss Johnny or Fernando right? Like actually kiss them." Moon asks. I nod. "Great! Now! Let's move on!" Buster says. I walk off. "Wait! Ash! I still need you!" Buster says. "Fernando! You'll be Bailey now." Buster says. Fernando smiles and walks up. I look at Johnny and he looks at Fernando with jealousy.

"Alright! And...action!" Buster says. Fernando says the same lines. I walk out and do the same. We sing and our faces come closer. He pecks my cheek and I feel grossed out. "Alright! That was good. Let's take five!" Buster says. I walk behind curtain. "Anyone have a tissue?" I ask. A tissue appears. I look up and smile. "Thanks Johnny." I say. He smiles and nods. I wipe my cheek. I throw the tissue and sigh. I look at Johnny and he smiles. "So uh..." I start. "Hey Ash could I speak to you after rehearsals?"He asks.

"Yeah. Of course!" I say. "Alright! Johnny and Gia!" Buster says. Johnny sighs and walks out. He does his lines and then Gia enters. The two sing and when each other faces come close Johnny pulls away. "Cut! Johnny! You do know that you will have to kiss Ash or Gia right?" Buster asks. "Yes Mr. Moon. But I'm just not comfortable with kissing at the moment." Johnny says. Buster nods. "Alright! Let's move on with Gunter and Rosita." Buster says. "Johnny why didn't you kiss me on the cheek?" Gia asks. "Like I told Mr. Moon, I'm not comfortable." He says. "Leave Johnny alone. Give him some space." I say.

"Ash!" Meena hisses. "No! She's right!" Gia says. Gia backs up and Johnny sighs. "Thank you for the space." Johnny says as he looks at Gia. Gia nods. "Alright! I need Ash and Johnny!" Moon says. We walk out and do the scene. We finish up early. "Johnny! I need to talk to you!" Moon says. Johnny walks with Moon and I wait. Ten minutes go by and Johnny still hasn't appeared. I sigh and walk out of the theater.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't own anything besodes the plot! Wish I did but I don't. Ash's P.O.V_**

I walk out of the Moon theater tired. I take a short cut by walking through an alley. "Hey!" I hear. I stop and turn around. I look and see a crocodile. He has a scar on his left eye. "What?!" I snap. "Yer on my turf." He says. I snort. "So?". "So we suggest you got off it. Or pay the consequences." He says as he crosses his arms across his chest. "I'll take my chances." I say as I turn. I start to walk but bump into someone. Its an elephant. He doesn't look nice. I back up and bump into a tiger. I look all around me and I'm surrounded. I turn and face the croc. "You were saying?" He says. I sigh. "Alright! What do you want?" I ask.

He pulls out a knife. He runs his claw down the blade. He smirks at me. He walks up to me. "Your not so bad looking." He says as he circles me. "Thanks?" I say. He makes a full lap and stops infront of me. He looks me up and down. He looks me in the eye and smirks. "She'll do." He says. The tiger and the elephant grab my arms. I try to pull out of the grip. I look at the croc and he smiles. " ** _HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!_** ". The crocodile cackles. "Nobody can hear you chica." He says. My eyes grow large as the croc walks up to me. He places a claw at the hem of my skirt. He smirks and slowly pulls up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I hear. The croc stops in front of me. He turns around. "Who are you?!" He snaps. "The son of a gang leader. Maybe you heard of... _Dexter_?" The voice says. I try to see what kind of animal it is. "Dexter! Boys drop her and let's get out of here!" The crocodile panics. The animals drop me and run. I look and see...Johnny! He runs up to me and looks me over. "You ok Ash?" He asks. I nod and he smiles. We run out of the alley. I sigh and look at Johnny. "Thanks." I say looking at the sidewalk. "Anything for a _friend_." He says. My heart twinges at the word friend.

"You need anything?" He asks. I shake my head no. "Aight. See ya around Ash." He smiles as he turns and leaves. "Johnny!Wait!" I shout. He stops and turns. I clench my hands into fists. "Ash...you sure your a'right?" He asks as his accent shows. I feel tears burn as they fall down my cheeks. I open my eyes and look at Johnny. He kneels down and places his hands on the ground to stable him. I look down. "You idiot." I mumble. "What was that?" He asks. I take a deep breath in. I look up and before he has any other words to say I shut him up by kissing him. I keep my hands at my sides and kiss him. I know it's wrong but it feels so right. I pull away from him and back up.

I let the tears fall. I don't cry out loud. Not in front of him. I look down and feel my shoulders shutter. Then I feel something soft. I open my eyes and see a large finger under my chin. The finger lifts my head and I meet Johnny's eyes. Those chestnut brown eyes. So full of warmth and kindness. I see Johnny smiling showing those sharp canines. I feel the corner of my mouth twitch. I want to smile so bad. I open my mouth but no words come out. **_COME ON ASH! THINK!_** "Ash! Babe!" I hear. I look and see Lance running towards us. I look at Johnny and he looks over his shoulder. I groan. My day just got worse.

"Ash!" I hear. I look at Lance. "Ash! Babe! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I love you not Becky! Come back to me!" He begs. "Leave Ash alone." Johnny says. "Back off King Kong. Don't you have a building to climb?" Lance snorts. I feel my blood boil. **_How dare he pick on Johnny?!_** I walk up to Lance. "Go home Lance." I hiss. "But I can't go home without you babe." He says as he reaches for my paw. I glare at him. "Leave!" I say. "No!" He says. I feel my quills rise up in anger. "It wasn't a request." I say. "Ash! Come on! I'll buy you anything you want! Just come back to me." He begs as he grabs my paw. **_What is it with guys and grabbing my paws?!_** I open my mouth to insult Lance when " ** _Get yer filthy mits off of my girl you bloody bastard_**!" I hear.

I look and see Johnny's eyes are filled with anger and protection. "Whoa! Ok! Didn't know that!" Lance says frightened as he let's me go. "Now leave!" Johnny says as he places a huge hand on my back. Lance runs and I look at Johnny. He kneels down and I look at his eyes. They're soft and warm. Just they way I love them. He places his giant and powerful but ever gentle hand on my cheek and before I know it, our lips meet once again. My eyes flutter for a moment before they close shut. I grab the teal sweater and pull him closer deepening the kiss.

This wasn't like any other kiss I ever had. Lance rarely showed affection towards me. Only time he did was when he was either drunk or horny. But this kiss with Johnny...its amazing. I feel all the love and care radiating off of him and into the kiss. I can't help but smile. Five years with Lance and a kiss like this never felt so good! This...this kiss feels right. Its perfect. No! The kiss is great... Johnny is perfect. Perfect to me. We pull back for air and I look down. I look up at Johnny and smile. "My girl?" I repeat. Johnny flushes and rubs his hand on the back of his neck. "About that...Ash I was wondering bout something." He says. "What would that be?" I ask. He smiles nervously.

How could he be nervous when he was the one who kissed me?! He looks at me and smiles. "Would you...like to uh." He stutters as he looks at the sidewalk. "Would I what?" I ask as I feel myself smile. He looks at me and smiles. "Would you like to go out with...me?" He asks. I smile brightly. I throw my arms around his neck and rub my cheek against him. "Yes!" I say with a laugh. Johnny chuckles at the action. "Ash..." Johnny says. I look at him. "Yes?" I ask. "Want to go somewhere where its safe?" He asks. I look over his shoulder and a tail. A **_crocodile_** tail in fact.

"Yeah...let's get out of here." I say. Johnny smiles and I smile back. He stands up and I grab his finger. We walk to his truck which wasn't too far from where the alley was.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own anything besides the plot! Story told in Ash's P.O.V_**

Johnny and I rush to his pick up and hop in. He puts the keys into the ignition and the car starts up. We drive until we come to a garage. **_Is this where Johnny lives?_** He stops the car and hops out. He walks to the other side and opens my door. He holds out his hand and I can't help but smile. I place my paw into his and he helps me down. I hop out of the car and Johnny opens the large metal door. He gestures me to go in. I walk inside and he follows. He closes the door and looks at me. "It's nothing much but it's home." He says. I look around and smile. It suits Johnny. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask. "Well I uh...I was going to ask you out Ash." He says. I smile brightly.

"Can I get you anything?" He asks. "I'm good." I say. I look around and see a couch. I take a seat and sigh. Johnny walks over to me and sits next to me. We sit in awkward silence. "So..." I say. "So..." Johnny says. I look at him and he looks at me. "How about we practice?" Johnny says. "Sounds good." I say. I grab my copy and Johnny does the same. "What scene?" He asks. I smile devilishly. "Mr. Johnston!" I gasp. Johnny's eyes grow a little before he smiles. "Miss Maybelle! I thought surely you'd gone to bed!" Johnny says. "I shouldn't be here! If daddy finds us he'll-" I say. "Nonsense!" Johnny interrupts.

 ** _Lady fair, don't be scarred. Come and sit next to me..._** ** _We'll be quiet you'll see._** ** _I won't run, please don't hide._** ** _You'll be safe by my side, in the shade..._** ** _Of this old magnolia tree..._**

I grab his his hands and smile brightly.

 **I'd no plans for a man from a northerly land, till I first saw your face.** **But I knew, yes I knew, though my daddy hated you, we'd meet again...**

We move closer to each other faces.

 **In a special place...**

I place my lips on Johnny's and kiss him tenderly. Johnny does the same and I can't help smile. We pull back and I smile. "You cheeky girl." He whispers huskily in my ear. I feel shivers go up my spine. I can't help but giggle. "Should of expected it. I'm your girlfriend now." I whisper back. Girlfriend. I love using the term. Johnny smiles and kisses my cheek. "Want to stay for dinner luv?" He asks. "Sure. Can you cook?" I ask. "Not really." He says. "How about take out?" I ask. Johnny smiles. "Sounds good to me." He says. "Thai?" I ask. "Mm how about Chinese?" He asks. "Sounds better." I say.

Johnny gets up and walks over to his phone. He dials the number. "What do you want?" He asks. "Vegetable Lo Mein." I say. He nods. "Yes hello. I'd like to place an order." He says. I look around the garage. I see a pool table and a lot of tools. I also see a punching bag in the corner. "Yes thank you." Johnny says. He hangs up. "Be here in a half an hour." He says. I nod. "I'll be right back." He says. I nod and grab my guitar. I play a few chords and he comes out. He change out of his teal sweater for a white muscle tank top. "Sorry. It got a little warm." He says. I put my guitar in my case and smile at him.

Johnny sits next to me. "Ash...what happened?" He asks. He talking about the alley. I swallow hard. "Well I was taking a short cut and soon the crocodile came out. He told me on was on his turf and that shit. Soon his goons cornered me. H-he almost...If you weren't there he would of..." I swallow back tears. I look at Johnny and he has furiuos look in his eyes. "Why I'd atta-" He starts. I can't help but hold back a sob. "Ash?" He says. I let the tears flow. He picks me up and rocks me like an infant. "Don't cry luv. It's alright." He coos to me. I sob softly into his firm chest. I cry for a while soon calm down.

The food arrives five minutes later. We eat and talk for a little bit. "Do you want to spend the night?" He asks. I nod not wanting to face those creeps again. Johnny scoops me up. I give a yelp of surprise. He takes me to a bed and sets me down gently. He kisses me gently and pulls back a few seconds later. "Sleep well luv." He whispers. I smile as I crawl in. I'm drifted to sleep with a calm smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I don't own anything but the plot! Ash's P.O.V_**

I slowly wake up and sit up. I look and adjust to my surroundings. **I'm not at my place.** I look down. **And this isn't my bed.** I throw the sheets off and slowly walk out. I look around the corner and can't help but smile. I see Johnny sleeping soundly on the couch. I slowly start to remember what happened from the night before. The alleyway, the crocodile, Lance, the kiss. Our kiss. That perfect moment between the two of us. I smile and walk out and over to the couch. I crawl up and carefully snuggle up close to Johnny. I smile and close my eyes and fall back into a deep slumber.

"Morning." I hear. My eyes flutter open and my vision clears.I look up from a broad chest to the handsome face of Johnny. He smiles and I can't help but smile back. "Morning beautiful." He says. "Morning handsome." I say. I peck his cheek and feel him grow warm. I giggle and snuggle closer. "What day is it?" I ask. "Saturday." He says. "Mm. And why are up?" I ask. "Because it's ten o'clock in the morning." His chest rumbles as he chuckles. "That's early." I mumble. He laughs and I laugh with him. "Let's get up." He says. "But your warm!" I whine. "Ash...come on. We'll go out for breakfast." He says. "Alright." I say.

I sit up and hop down. Johnny gets up and walks into another room. I streach and Johnny comes back out fully dressed. "Ready?" He asks. I nod and he smiles. We walk out and hop into his truck. We drive into town and stop at a café. We walk in and I groan. It's Lance and he has Becky with him. I roll my eyes and ignore them. We walk over to a table and sit down. I grab a menu and look it over, even though I don't pay attention to the options. "Ash? You alright?" Johnny asks. "Yeah. Fine." I say not looking up from the menu. A large hand appears and slowly lowers the menu.

"Ash..." Johnny says. I sigh and nod at Lance and Becky. He looks over at them and then back at me. "But I thought he loved you and not her." Johnny says. "I knew it was nothing but bullshit." I say. "Well he's dumber than I thought." Johnny says with a smile. I let out a giggle and sigh. "Well I guess he never knew or realized how lucky he was." He says. I smile lovingly at him. "Ash!" I hear. I tense up and look at Johnny. He smiles calmly and I relax. I turn and see Lance walking up to me. "It's not what it looks like!" He says. "Why would I care?" I say. "Ash Babe-". "I'm not your 'babe' anymore." I say.

"Ash come on!" He says. "Get to the point." I say. "Ash, I love you and I'm sorry." He says. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Lance you just can't come waltzing over here and say that you love me!" I exclaim. "But I DO love you!" He says. I groan and face palm myself. "Lance, I'm going to tell you this once! I'm in a relationship now." I say. "With who?" He asks. "That's none of your concern." Johnny says. "I know you lied to me." Lance snorts. "Back off." I snap. He looks at me. "Ashlen don't be this way." He starts. "Don't call me that!" I growl.

"Ash come on. I was here by myself and I happen to see Becky." He says. "So." I say. "So I talked with her and soon I saw you walk in here with Magilla the Gorilla here." He says. "Quit teasing Johnny!" I shout. "Why should I?" Lance asks. "Because I'm her boyfriend you moron." Johnny says. Lance looks at Johnny's and back at me. Soon he bursts out laughing. I look at Johnny and he looks at me. "That was a funny joke." Lance says. "But it's not a joke." I say. Lance looks at me and smirks.

"A gorilla? Really? Out of all the animals of this world, you choose a gorilla?" Lance asks. I look at Johnny and he looks down. I look at Lance and my eyes grow firm. I stand up and get up on the table. I walk over to Johnny and he looks up at me. "Ash what are you- mmph!" Johnny starts but I don't let him finish. I kiss him lovingly and he kisses me back. We pull back and Johnny has a bewildered look. I look at Lance and his jaw is on the floor. "Let's blow this joint." I say. Johnny nods and I hop down off the table. We walk out of the café and walk back to the truck.

We hop in and sit in silence. I look at Johnny and he looks at me. "Ash...does it bother you that we're two different animals?" Johnny asks avoiding my eyes. I look in front of me and chuckle softly. I glace back at Johnny and he still avoids my eyes. "I actually love that your a different animal Johnny. It wouldn't matter if you were dog, sheep, or toad. You're perfect for me. No matter what you are Johnny." I say looking at him. He looks at me and I smile. I unbuckle my seatbelt and sit on the center console. I peck his lips lightly and he smiles.

He places his giant but gentle hand on my cheek and leans closer. I do the same and our lips meet. He kisses me so tenderly I can't help but sigh. Johnny's hand soon moves down to my back and pulls me closer to him. I kiss him passionately and he surprises me by a deep sexy growl. I giggle a little and then we pull back both desperate for air. We catch our breath and I look at him. "Let's get out of here." I say. Johnny nods and starts the engine.


End file.
